What's a Uke?
by vami
Summary: Chapter three up! We always here stories were Naruto is the clueless little adorable blonde that everyone is basically lusting over. Well, now the roles are reversed. Sort of. Unintentional Boy Love. Now off the 'complete' list. M for language now.
1. Chapter 1

**Woot. One shot? No idea. We'll see, but this has been in my head for a while and I just need to get it done… so here it is.**

**Summary: We always here stories were Naruto is the clueless little **_**adorable**_** blonde that everyone is (basically) lusting over. Well, now the roles are reversed. Sort of. **

**Unintentional NaruSasu XD**

**3 New Messages**

**First Message: **Hey, Naruto! This is Tsunade speaking if you haven't guess yet. Your rents are due again, and since you didn't pay last months I expect to see double- -

**MESSAGE DELETED **(Make that triple- - next month)

**Second Message: **Hey Naruto. Kakashi is really riding me--not in THAT way, wipe that grin off of your face, young man--about getting you to consider teaching his martial arts class a lesson or two about why brute force does not always when against brain power. We've invited Sasuke as well. See ya! -Iruka

**MESSAGE DELETED **(That was mood lifting)

**Third Message: **Ku… Naruto, we got some new Yaoi manga coming in today. I'll save you a few but you better hurry before the fan girls get here. Or boys, for that matter. –Sai

**MESSAGE DELETED **(Yes I'm bloody- - NO! WAIT! I LIEEEEE!)

**MESSAGE FOUND**

Ha! Thank old technology for that! Screw radiation, those new cell phones can't do this!

Now, what did he say again?

Today. Damn today. The one day I DON'T have a car.

And everyone else seems to be gone!

Neji and Gaara on a date.

Kiba off at the farm.

And Lee? Well, I actually value my life so… He is out of the question.

And then there was Sasuke-Bastard.

Was he even an option?

If you had a choice in your own death, then maybe.

But really…

Yaoi… in all of its yaoi-y goodness…

Death… in all of its bastard-y goodness…

The world may never know.

I lie again.

Yaoi it is!

Look, its not like I have anything against death… its just… Yaoi! Even the death god would scum to its juiciness! That by no means makes me a fan (boy). I'm just what you would call gay. I mean extreme.

Well, what? You can't be surprised. I read Yaoi… I'm a guy… It all adds up.

But back to what I was talking about… Which was… Sasuke-Bastard… right.

He'll have to want to take me. I mean, he IS my best friend… And he is always telling me to read.

_Real books._

And how he never gets out anymore.

_Don't you mean how he 'will never go to the mall anymore for fear of major glompage'?_

And SAI is going to be there!

_Sasuke HATES Sai… every since the skirt incident._

Well, aren't YOU just a pessimistic ball of sunshine?

_I'm your conscious—we are made to be logical_

If logical means throwing away ones hopes and dreams. And why do you sound so much like Sasuke-bastard, Gaara, and Neji when they get along?

_We._

Oh. Gah, you're making me lose track of what I am saying.

For whatever strange reason…

**.:POV CHANGE:.**

…He had said yes.

Sasuke hated the mall. He generally disliked most people, particularly with those who had hearts for eyes and drool sliding down there skin. But most of all, he had a rather passionate hate for Sai. And skirts.

It was interchangeable.

It didn't seem to matter of course because once Naruto opened those eyes of his, it was like Sasuke became some kind of mindless drone—would you like fries with that?

Sasuke took a quick peek to his right before setting his eyes to the road. Naruto was singing along to some random band on the radio. Weird how he could match his pitch to exactly what the lead singer was. He would have been a better singer if he wasn't so shy.

Ha! That was funny. Naruto and shy in the same sentence.

_He looks like he needed a haircut_, Sasuke mused to himself. _It's a bit too long. Prolly should cut it to just at the chin. As long as it doesn't look like back when he was twelve. Now THERE was a doozy. Like highlighter grass on someone's head. _Sasuke couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto that, unfortunately. He had, however, given some subtle hints.

_If subtle meant 'Naruto your hair looks like a dead monkey trimmed it'. _

Oh, shut up Naruto.

What? A twenty-two year old man wasn't allowed to poke fun at his conscious? It sounded exactly like him. It was also the reason Sasuke had done some of his most stupidest stunts.

_Come on Sasuke, jumping off the roof is cool! _

_Come on Sasuke! Streaking isn't _that_ bad!_

It was safe to say that listening to his conscious was not something Sasuke did often.

"Maa… Maa… Hurry up Sasuke!" How does he do that? It was like the energizer bunny. On steroids.

Before Sasuke could fully comprehend what was going on, he was suddenly in front of the book store, watching Naruto run inside and grab a stack of about eight books.

_Watch it all be that junk he read. Manga. What a waste of time and money. _Try to get Naruto to read a real book? It was a reenactment of Moses and the Red Sea.

_The things I do for blonde idiots._

**.:POV CHANGE:.**

Eight new YAOI!

It's like a hot Christmas!

Nothing can stop me from reading my Manga!

Well, maybe car sickness.

I can practically hear Bastard rolling his eyes.

"Dobe, you've known you get motion sickness since you where eleven. You're twenty-one."

"Manga…" I offer piteously, trying to curl up and fix everything at the same time. It doesn't work so well, considering I'm in the front seat and the seatbelt is inflexible. Joy!

**TIME SKIP: Later that afternoon**

I sat gleefully holding up one of my new Manga. I was about half way through it and I'm pretty sure we were going to get somewhere steamy realll soon.

And of course they make me go wide-eyed!

"WHAT! NO WAY HE'S UKE! NU-UH! TOO BAD!" I'm so caught up into my manga that I barely notice Sasuke asking me a question.

Barely.

"What's a uke?"

Woah. Hold up. Did that just seriously come out of his mouth? A grin like the Cheshire cat formed in my mind as I just look at him with what I hoped was mild surprise. Sasuke, Mr. EveryStraighandHomoSexGodonLegs didn't know what a _Uke_ was!

This could be good.

"A uke is like a person's… best friend. So you would be my Uke." Simple and easy to remember. Oh, shush. I can have my fun too!

"Oh, so I'm your Uke? Naruto's Uke." I wish I could laugh right now, but that would just ruin everything. "Would Kiba and all the rest be your Uke too?" Unable to help it, I snigger in my book, earning a look from Sasuke.

"You could say that." He stares at me for a moment as if trying to see if something is wrong (he's an Uchiha, paranoia is worked into there system). The moment passes and Sasuke shrugs.

Who needs acting school when you can come to me?

**.:POV CHANGE:.**

"No, Itachi, nothing big is happening here. Its basically the same." Sasuke nodded into the phone as he listened to the squeak that was his older brother. "But listen to this. The other day Naruto and me went to the book store because Naruto needed to get this pile of that junk he reads, manga (1) or whatever. When we got to my house, he sat there and started to read through it. Then suddenly he jumps up and yells "'What! There is no WAY he's Uke.'"

Weird. Was his brother having some kind of cough attack?

"I asked him what a Uke was." Yes, that was coughing. "Weird, right? Who would have thought I would ask Naruto for something? Anyway, when I asked him he said a Uke is a person best friend. So does that make me Naruto's Uke?"

Sasuke waited in silence for his brother's answer. "Itachi…?" Suddenly, something erupted from the other end that Sasuke was near surprised to hear.

"You—" Peals of laughter. "Are—" Volcano's of giggles. "Naruto's" Breathless. "UKE!" Sasuke looked suspiciously at the phone, still hearing his brother laugh breathlessly. Frowning, he hung up the phone.

"Must be the caffeine."

* * *

_**(1) **Manga-Imagine it said like "MAAAAN Gaaa!" Then you would get why this makes me laugh. Lmao, I think I say it this way XD_

**FIN.**

**There it ends, my dear fellows! This has been in my head for a while. XD So I finally wrote it down. –nods- What do ya think people! Review, please? n.n Um… Yep. This MIGHT (big might) become a two shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: We always here stories were Naruto is the clueless little **_**adorable**_** blonde that everyone is (basically) lusting over. Well, now the roles are reversed. Sort of. **

**Mkay, Chappie TWO! Because all of you lovelie people asked for it n.n You have no idea how good this made me feel! Reviews (and reading for that matter) are much appreciated. It's only the click of a button. I'll try to update K&C soon, kays?**

* * *

So here I am, covered in pie and various other garbage, sitting outside the Uchiha Apartment with Sasuke-teme and various other friends.

Well, not really _with_ them exactly.

I would be laughing right now if I wasn't afraid that I would shit myself. Sasuke is giving me a glare that is scaring the bejeezus out of me. And he's not even here.

Bejeezus. It's a word. Google it.

But MAN! This whole mess is worth the trouble that insued.

Kiba decided that he wanted a party. So we made a party! At Sasuke-Teme's! Only he didn't know...

Until later.

Sasuke-Teme was off visiting his brother for the day (I don't even know why, actually. It's not like they _say_ anything).

Look, if your still wondering about that whole Sasuke's my Uke comment, that was weeks ago. Get with the program. He's forgotten about it already. I don't know why you are still obsessing over it. It's not like this is some kind of Sasuke/Naruto story that it being posted on a site where thousands of rabid fan girls can watch it at there leisure.

SHEESH!

I mean seriously, Sasuke-Bastard just brushed it off and forgot about it. But I won't lie, was one of the best things I've ever done. I'm STILL laughing about it!

By myself.

Where Sasuke can't see me.

And I'm safe.

Anyway, back to this party that Sasuke didn't know about.

Call it an early suprise birthday party

About six months early, but really, who's keeping track?

We were just getting to the good part when Sasuke got home.

Oh.

My.

Bloody.

God.

Did he ever look pissed. I had half the mind to ask him if he was pissed because he wasn't invited.

It _is_ his house you know.

But I didn't.

Instead, I walked up to him, slapped him in the back (getting a glare from the bastard) and pushed him towards the center of people.

Quite literally.

I didn't know people could move that fast to get away.

"Happy... early birthday!" I struggled out. Look, I was under pressure. What would you have done?

Riiigghttt. Like THAT would of worked.

"Naruto," he said to me, under his breathe. I could almost hear his teeth clenching.

"Yes?" I ask him, flashing him a grin that would put Miss Universe to shame.

"My birthday isn't for another six months."

"I know."

"Then _what_ are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Well, we are here to congradulate you... right guys?" I asked, looking around at the group around us.

They all gave there enthusiatic responses.

"Sure..."

"Uh huh."

"F-CK YA! OW! SHIKAMARU! WOULD YOU STOP THAT" (Five guesses who that is and the first four are already given)

"On what, exactly?"

"On... On... You being my Uke!"

Oh.

My.

Lord.

Chamberlin's.

Men. (1)

**.:POV CHANGE:.**

Sasuke glared at Naruto like man who just had his zoodles(2) crushed by some kind of kunai that Ninja's used. His _uke_? Didn't Naruto know that Sasuke HATED parties? What kind of Uke was Sasuke supposed ot make if Naruto didn't know anything?

"That's all?" Sasuke asked, teeth still clenched. Or at least that was what he had wanted to say, had not the group of peoples reactions stopped him.

"No way! Sasuke! Uke?! How did you do it Naruto?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SASUKE! YOU CAN'T!"

"F-CK YES! OW! I WAS RIGHT! OW! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS SHIKAMARU!"

Sasuke raised both eyebrows at the sight before him. More and more people were clambering towards Naruto, some clapping him on the back, others glaring at him. Still yet, a few of them were even glaring at _Sasuke_.

Naruto, however? Naruto was so red in the face that he looked like he was going to explode. What in Chamberlin's Men was going on here?

"What are you all going on about? So what if I'm Naruto's Uke? Aren't all of you his Uke as well?"

"Sasuke, dude, what are you talking about? Naruto hasn't been sleeping with all of us!"

Cue twitching and sudden throbbing headache.

Cue Naruto finally laughing uncontrollably, falling on his ass, trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

"What?" A rather dangerous whisper.

"Well, you're Uke. So when you and Naruto... _ya know_... Naruto is on top, which is weird, because we always saw you as Seme and Naruto as Uke."

"Hey!"

**.:POV CHANGE:.**

Ya, you better be sorry. I mean seriously! Me, UKE! But man, the look on his face was so worth it.

Even hiding in this garbage can is worth the trouble.

But seriously...

If I ever find out who gave him those Ninja Weapons for Christmas, I'm gonna skewer them.

Sasuke Uchiha is an exteremly scary man when he's angry. Those weapons only make me want to crap my pants more.

And now I have to pee.

Stupid Caffeine.

This is all your fault.

Look, I'm probably going to be here for a while, and there really isn't enough room for all of us...

So I'm going to ask you to leave.

It's nothing personal really... It's just that, there is only room enough for me and my Yaoi manga in here!

What, a man can't carry his manga in his pocket just in case?

This is new, ya know.

And just when I think the night can't get any worse...

"NO WAY! HE CAN'T BE UKE!"

"Found you."

Shit 'n stix.

* * *

**(1) OMLCM! I actually say this.**

**(2) Thank Fastforward for that one n.n**

**FIN!**

**LMAO hope you liked that n.n I had fun writing this chappie! Twas rather interesting. Lmao, I'll end up changing it a little eventually, if only just to fix the mistakes and clear anything up. -nods- Reviews (and reading for that matter) are much appreciated! Also, if you want to know about the Skirt Incident, read The Skirt Incident n.n Newest oneshot -nods-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three! This is offically going off the "complete" list. Um, hope you enjoy. Also, look for side stories to 'What's a Uke?' soon! Please remember, this is an UNBETAED story so I'm sorry for mistakes I didn't catch.**

**Summary: **We always here stories were Naruto is the clueless little adorable blonde that everyone is basically lusting over. Well, now the roles are reversed. Sort of. Unintentional Boy Love.

* * *

_And just when I think the night can't get any worse..._

_"NO WAY! HE CAN'T BE UKE!"_

_"Found you."_

_Shit 'n stix._

* * *

So your probably wondering what happened when Sasuke finally found me.

Well, too _damn_ bad.

I have sworn myself to secrecy. No one shall know the humiliation I under-went when Sasuke picked up the garbage can, rolled it down a hill (his house is _fuckin' _huge!), and watched me fall into a lake/garbage dump.

No one.

What I will tell you is the story of how I was forced to do Sauce-Kay's dirty laundry for months.

OK, weeks.

_Fine, fine_. Two days. (I have a feeling Sasuke doesn't trust me enough with his laundry--something about being the only 'idiot in the world who would manage to blow up his laundry machine').

I mean, one time and the guy never lets you live it down. Hasn't anyone ever told him forgiveness is a virtue?

He wouldn't pay the medical bills either, by the way. I mean, those bruises, the bent back, the ripped skin...!

He stubbornly said that manga couldn't have surgery.

I _politely_ told him to shove it. Needless to say, he didn't take it _too_ well. It explains the laundry thing, anyway. And how do _I _owe _him_ three-hundred dollars for the ruined garbage can.

Who in _gods_ name pays three-hundred dollars for a garbage can? And wasn't he the one who pushed the garbage can _down_ the hill? Is it just me, or am I getting scammed?

AND by Sasuke-Teme**(1)** I've only got one thing to say to that:

Oooooh, he's good.

So here I am, doing his freaking laundry--which doesn't make sense; his clothes are always _clean. _He sits at a desk all day! Unless they do some kind of pyshical training to reach their goals, I don't understand why he has to clean his clothes for. Or make me clean his clothes for. The masochist-- And through my tirade of thoughts, I get this call. And who does it end up being from?

Sauce-Kay of course.

"Yezzum?" I reply obnoxiously, trying to rile him up.

His voice sounds clipped. He must be happy. "I'm going to the new restaurant that opened." I let out a loud _whoop!,_ my poor innocent _whoop!_

"I'll meet you outside in, like, five min--"

"I never said I was inviting you." Yes! Yes! I was going outttt. I was the luckiest person alive... (Do I sound like I don't get out much?)

...Wait. What? "What? Then what the hell are you calling me for?"

"To make sure you remembered to grab the clothes _under_ Itachi's bed." _Click._ Just like that. _Click._

That _arrogant, big-headed, no good, _BIGOT! I'll show him!

Oh god.

Wait. Please please please tell me I heard wrong. He didn't say _Itachi's _room, did he?

Gulp.

_Everyone_ knows that you just _don't_ go into Itachi's room. It's the equivalent to... to... _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._

Sasuke isn't just evil; he's a fucking masochist. I have a right mind (and a left one) to... to...

In fact, I think I will.

Who ever said you should never mix your red and whites?

Pink _was _the new black, after all.

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to feel a little bad. Which in itself was uncharacteristic. What would he, after all, have to feel bad about?

One word.

Naruto.

As soon as he had gotten off the phone, he found himself thinking; he hadn't taken it to far, had he? Oh, sure, laundry was bad. But Itachi's room... was he going to far?

Well, as long as Itachi didn't molest him or something... not that there was _proof_ of Itachi's ways. But Sasuke knew.

Sasuke knew _everything_.

The bad feeling didn't go away on the way to the new resturant, when he was eating food (the food was yellow, his drink was blue, and the table next to his was orange--something was fishy, no?), when he got out of the resturant and started to go home.

It did, however, go away when his conscience felt a sudden twinge that practically made him run the red light. It was the sudden twinge that made cold sweat break across Sasuke's forehead, that had Sasuke _speeding_ past two police cars and ignoring the sirens.

It was this feeling that told Sasuke that Naruto was up to something. Up to something no good.

With siren's ringing in his ears, his doggy bag falling everywhere (that no good bastard was going to pay for his car too!) and his inner _Naruto_ going _crazy!_, Sasuke pulled up into the drive way, ready to beat Naruto Uzumaki into the fucking _ground_.

So, when he got out of his car, he naturally took one look around and fainted.

Just like that.

* * *

OMLCM.

I didn't expect him to do _that._ Though it _is _an added bonus. He fainted... I got a picture of it...

Myspace, anyone?

Though I must admit... Nothing was more satisfying than the _thud!_ he made when he hit the ground.

I found Sasuke's weakness. Lalalalala!

Do you know what it is? Of course you don't.

Because I won't tell you.

Yet.

Ya-ya You ready? **(2)** I took his whites (apparently, Sasuke is _not_ the boxer man we thought he was) and stuck in the red-est shirt I could find. Then, I turned on the water. And waited.

Brilliant, ey?

And as if _that_ weren't enough, I even went into Itachi's room. And enlisted his help. Being a molester helps hands move quick, you know.

Not that Itachi's ever been _proven_ to be a molester, but we can all tell. Heck, I'm sure Itachi knows it too.

In his own creepy, chipper way.

Because we all know that under his silent mask, Itachi is smiling manically at us all.

Gods, they did us a wrong when they said he was fit to live with society. Breaks my heart to think that for those six months, Sasuke and I could go into his room and not be afraid of what evil he had planned.

I never knew a large wet noodle could cause so much harm though. But _that_ is a different story. One I'm _sure_ I'll be telling soon.

Even _I_ know that I can't keep my mouth shut for long.

Am I rambling? Sorry, let me go back to what I was telling you.

I took his whites, washed them, waited and then... and then. I hung them. All around the front of his house. On top of the electric pole. I pasted them on the windows, stretching them out _wiiiidddddeeee._ Most importantly I sent both Sakura and Ino one pair each. Along with one picture of Sasuke as a baby inside.

Of course, at the time, Sasuke didn't _know_ about that particular fact. He was much to busy trying to figure out why his house suddenly became Underpants-R-Us. I had to hand it to him though, when he _did_ find out, he blew the roof.

Quite beautifully, if I may say so.

When Sasuke finally woke up (smelling my socks can do that to a person) he sat up calmly. Then began screaming.

Seriously. He went all tribal on me. I've never seen a person move so fast before. One minute he was on the ground, the next...

We were in a rather comprimising position.

And then Itachi came, with the media.

Oh, for the love of...

Fuck.Fuckityfuck_fuck_.

And did I mention?

Fuck.

* * *

Sasuke was going to _kill_ Naruto. He was going to _kill_ him, then bring him back to life, than _kill _him _again. _If this was his brooding idea of a joke... well...

It kind of was. Which made it all the more infuriating.

Not to mention the police officers... the racoon on his window... Itachi with the paparazzi...

OMLCM.

No! Absolutely not! Naruto couldn't have been _this_ cruel. But Itachi? Oh, Sasuke could see Itachi doing something like that.

That sadistic, bullheaded, molesting little imbecile! When Sasuke was through with him... he would be... he would be... Something so completely horrible, he couldn't say it on TV when they talked to him on a FX murder special.

_Ooohh, yes... Just you wait Itachi. Just you wait. When I'm through with you..._

Suddenly, he felt like he was repeating himself.

And why in _gods_ names was he still in this freaking position? Oh, yes. Because Naruto Uzumaki, resident _idiot, _happened to freeze everytime a camera came his way. Freaking stage fright! They weren't even ON a stage! As he began pushing Naruto on off of his, Naruto held on tighter, quite possibly making it appear that they were doing things... that you just shouldn't do in public.

Oh, the irony.

Itachi was the molester, but here was Naruto and him _looking_ like they were doing things that were wholly inappropiate. Especially, _especially_, since Sasuke happened to work at a company so large, so powerful, people would often wet themselves just by hearing the name.

No, really.

Sasuke smelt it. But he certainly hadn't delt it.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke began, so enraged, he hissed out Naruto's name like a poison. But Naruto wasn't a poison.

He was much, much, _much_ worse. Like mixing orange juice and brushing your teeth, kicking puppies, and dropping muffins. **(3)**

Like killing a love fern.

And from the way Naruto winced, flinched, and almost shit his pants, Sasuke was sure Naruto knew it too.

* * *

I guess I kind of forgot to tell you that part, eh? You know, the part where I freak out when people point anything camera related at me? I go catconic. Bizarre. I call it a handicap. Sasuke calls it retarded. But um... ya. Camera's and me don't match. Like at all.

So, you know, when Sasuke tries to get off, the most _reasonable_ thing for me to do was to hold on to him so I could hide.

Uh... oops?

And then those damn paparazzi start questioning us like we are in the predicament to question us.

Whoopde-doo.

"Mr. Uchiha, is this why you haven't gotten married yet?" "Mr. Uchiha, who is this fine _young_ gentleman?" "Mr. Uchiha, how do you feel now that your brother has come out?" The last one was directed to Itachi. You could hear Sasuke's neck cracking, he whipped it so fast to death-glareat Itachi.

Of course, the only thing Itachi looked was surprised and a bit confused. My eyes grew wide, probably making those paparazzi think I was sad that I might have saddened my lovers' brother.

Ha. As if.

His face was completely straight, that weird "I show no emotion" thing coming out. But to Sasuke and I, we saw that wild gleam.

Egads.

We were in trouble.

"In truth," the double crossing bastard began, "I am not disgusted by my brothers... preference. In fact, I am just kind of disappointed that he wasn't dominant. It's been a trait in my family for years."

It was silent for a moment, even the paparazzi had stopped flashing blinding camera lights and asking questions too look at Sasuke and I. I looked at Sasuke who looked at me before looking at Itachi who was looking at us before turning back to the paparazzi.

You remember that thing I told you? How my mouth kind of gets the better of me? Um...

"YES! I knew I wasn't Uke!"

I swear, I never saw that punch coming.

* * *

Sasuke saw red. No, he saw Itachi covered in blood and cotten candy stickies. Yes, and even better than that, he saw Itachi with some kind of squirrel part on his left cheek, courtesy of Hidan. **(4)**

Sasuke as Uke? Sasuke as fucking _Uke_? Sasuke was way more dominant than Naruto. The idiot landed underneath him, didn't he? How could his own (twisted) flesh and blood sell him out to a bunch of blood sucking insects? Ha! That was a look of surprise wasn't it! They didn't_ believe_ that Sasuke was bottom. Oh no, Sasuke was all--

Wait. Since when was he in a relationship with Naruto? He was a straight man. No way he would get _together_ with Naruto.

Well, OK, there was that one time in Santa Monica but alcohol was involved. That didn't count... did it? It wasn't like he had woken up with Naruto tattooed on his neck. OK, well, Naruto _had_ choosen the tattoo marking.

He was _not_ arguing with himself about this. He should be thinking of ways to pulverize Itachi. And to scare the paparazzi. And to keep the pictures from showing up anywhere.

First thing first.

Turning towards the blood sucking insects, he smiled (and scowled almost immediately when someone flashed a picture), and said "You'll have to excuse my brother. Forgot to take his meds. And you'll have to excuse my half-brother," lies, but they would never know. "He doesn't have good balance." Nevermind that he was the one that knocked him down. He was just getting ready to finish explaining things when Naruto let go of the one thing he was supposed to be controlling.

His big mouth.

_"YES! I knew I wasn't Uke!" _Sasuke wasn't fully aware he was in the process of punching Naruto until his knuckles hit skin.

But _ooooh,_ did it feel good.

**Fin. I decided to finish it here because if I continued, I think it would sound like I'm rambling. Look out for a chapter 4. There is a LARGE possibility ****considering that I left you with out telling you what happened to Naruto :D**

**1) Short story about why Naruto calls Sasuke "teme" soon.  
2) Lol at the JT reference. I kinda like his songs.  
3) Reference to that amazing comic, of why Orochimaru left the Akatsuki :D  
4) lol, this is for the author of the really good Sasori/Dei story, Into the Fire (or something to that affect. ;; It's on my favorite list XD)**

**Thanks for reading!  
-Vami**


End file.
